


In a London Flat

by LadyAnneNeville



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Serious Injuries, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnneNeville/pseuds/LadyAnneNeville
Summary: Spider-Man: Far From Home Spoilers in summery- you have been warned.We know that Peter can walk off being hit by a train in a day or less, but in the final fight in London he seemed to be hurt far worse than that. This is what happens between his reunion with MJ and when he gets on the plane home with the rest of the group. Basically Happy stepping up and looking after Peter with a brief cameo from Pepper.





	In a London Flat

Happy managed to put off Nick Fury and Maria Hill. It took some courage but he did it. He felt protective of the kid, he couldn’t help it. He had been cross at the time but in retrospect being Peter Parker’s “point guy” was one of the biggest honours Tony had ever given him and he was determined to live up to it.

They left and he hailed a black London taxicab to bring him to the apartment that Tony, previously, and now Pepper used when she was in the city on Stark Industries business. They were currently negotiating a contract for an arc reactor to become London’s primary source of electricity. Pepper was leaning on them for it to be contingent on all public transport vehicles, tube, bus, boat or taxi, to become electric to reduce the pollution in the city. Negotiations were going well but ever so slowly.

It was practical but not particularly fancy as Tony’s residences went. A large open plan living space in case they needed to entertain business associates, and a smaller, private bedroom within. It was the bedroom he headed to now.

Peter was lying on the bed white faced and jaw clenched in pain, his leg slightly elevated. Happy hated himself just a little for letting the kid go into this fight, no matter how necessary it had been, for hanging back and out of sight while he had his reunion with MJ. He was a hero, he deserved to get the girl in his awkward, teenage way, but Happy wished he had ensured that Peter had just come straight here to get medical attention.

“Hey Peter.” He said softly, part of him missing Tony fiercely and wishing that Tony could be here. He always had so much more patience with the kid. Happy’s fear tended to show itself in frustration and it took a lot of focus to stop that from happening. Peter jerked slightly and opened his eyes. That wasn’t good, it meant the Peter Tingle wasn’t really working.

“Happy, how… did Fury…” exhaustion and panic coloured Peter’s tone.

“I put Fury off, told him not to call you, you’ll call him. All planes are grounded out of City of London Airport, Stansted and Heathrow right now and will stay grounded for at least 48 hours so with your healing ability there’s a good chance you can be on the flight with the rest of your class. And I’m arranging for a doctor to come by and look at you.”

It was the last bit that got Peter attempting to sit up, shouting in pain and falling back against the bed.

“Happy, I don’t need a doctor, I just need rest. My healing factor will take care of it, I can’t reveal my identity.” Peter gasped.

“Kid, you can’t even sit up right now and I’m pretty sure you’re bleeding into your abdomen. You got beat up really badly kid, your healing factor’s got a lot to deal with. There’s a good chance that you do need a doctor even with it. I’m getting someone who used to work with the Avengers, and don’t worry, they’ll sign an NDA.” Peter’s frightened eyes met his.

“I wish Tony was here.” Happy said. “He’d know what to do.”

“He would be so mad at me for getting hurt and going in without backup, even though there was no backup.” Peter responded.

“Yeah, that sounds like him. Having said that I’m going to work some of my contacts with the other avengers to try and make sure this no back-up situation never happens again. You would have thought Fury had something more to offer.”

Happy’s phone rang at that moment. “You lie there, don’t move, and try to rest, but don’t go to sleep. I need to take this.” Last instruction given he went into the next room and took the call.

“How’s the kid?” Pepper’s worried tone came with no pause for a greeting.

“He’s awake, he’s talking. He’s white as a ghost so I’m pretty sure he’s bleeding into his abdomen. I don’t know if his healing factor is enough to stop the bleeding on its own when there’s so much else it has to deal with. He got hit with a train yesterday, and by this afternoon he had walked it off but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything for his new injuries. I’m out of my depth here, Pep. Please tell me you have some good news.”

“I do. Dr Khan was one of Dr Cho’s research assistants when they were working with the avengers. He’s currently working as a researcher at University College London, but he’s signed an NDA, synthesised some of the sedatives we designed for Cap, and is on his way. Friday’s put his credential’s in your phone.”

“Thank you, Pepper.”

“He should be there in a few minutes. Now switch me to video call, I want to speak with the kid.”

Peter had been trying to tune out Happy’s conversation. It wasn’t actually that difficult given how much pain he was in, how weak and lightheaded he felt, and how much he wanted to pass out right now.

“Peter.” Happy’s voice woke him up, as he handed him a phone with Pepper Potts on video call.

“Hey, Miss Potts.” He tried to sit up, and once again failed miserably but used the sharpness of the pain to focus his mind.

“Don’t try to sit up Peter, just stay lying down. You look awful, you clearly need to.”

“How’s Morgan.” Peter asked.

“Morgan’s fine, she’s sleeping. It’s past her bedtime here in the States.”

“Sorry for keeping you up.”

“Peter, you’re not keeping me anywhere. I want to help you. I’ve arranged with Happy for a doctor to come and look at you. His name is Dr Khan and he used to work with the avengers so he’s used to working with enhanced people. I need you to do everything he says so that you can get better and come home. He won’t reveal your identity. He is completely trustworthy. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Ms Stark-Potts.”

“Good, Happy is going to keep me updated about your progress. He explained what happened with EDITH, and that’s partly on me. I asked Fury to hand Edith over to you because I thought it would be too difficult for me, so soon after Tony. That was clearly a mistake. I’m going to speak to May, and Happy is going to bring you both to the cabin to stay for a few days, to get to know Morgan, and we’ll go over the plans Tony had for you.”

“Tony had plans for me.” Peter still seemed surprised.

“Peter, honey. Tony had plans for everything, and he loved you so of course you were included. You didn’t see him after you died trying to cope with his grief. Trying to reconcile his guilt over losing you with his excitement that Morgan was coming. He wanted the best for you, and he loved you so naturally he made plans for you, and contingencies, and created technologies directly with you in mind. Think about EDITH’s name, do you honestly think she was active before he died? He used the same glasses but he used Friday.” Pepper had taken on some of the softer tony she sometimes used with Morgan.

“But what if I’m not ready, I can’t live up to fighting enemies on a global scale, I can’t be like Iron Man. I can’t live up to his legacy.”

“Peter, you already are living up to his legacy. Tony had plans for you, yes, but he also wanted you to be happy. Let me tell you he would have ripped Fury a new one for practically kidnapping you on your summer vacation. It’s your life, and your decision, I just want you to come to the house so you have all the facts first.”

“I will do, thank you Ms Stark-Potts.”

“You’re welcome Peter, and please call me Pepper. Ms Stark-Potts is technically my name but it is also a bit of a mouthful.”

“I’ll try.” Peter responded, knowing that he was unlikely to start calling her Pepper in the near future.

“I’ll see you when you’re feeling better.” Pepper stated, and with that she was gone. A knock was at the door, and soon Dr Khan was there.

“You were right Mr Hogan, Peter is bleeding into his abdomen.” The Doctor stated as he finished his examination, which had included, to Peter’s absolute bafflement, an ultrasound of his abdomen to look at the damage.

“Peter, I need to be able to drain some of the blood that isn’t where it’s supposed to be to allow your body time to heal. Your healing factor is working well, but it just needs a little bit of help. I’m going to put you under for the minor surgery needed, and then you will most likely sleep it off on your own. I wouldn’t surprised if for the next twelve to eighteen hours after the surgery you did nothing but sleep and eat, and that’s exactly what your body needs right now. Your injuries would have killed a normal person but you will be good as new by tomorrow evening.”

The doctor’s words were positive but Peter was still afraid. 

“Happy, I trust you. Please stay, just in case, please just stay.” He asked as all the pain and weakness that through force of will he had pushed to the back of his mind for his conversation with Pepper came rushing back.”

“Don’t worry Peter, I’m not going anywhere.” Happy reassured him, a small prick in the crook of his elbow, and Peter was drifting down into unconsciousness.

Two days later, fully healed, and sitting next to MJ on the plane back to New York, Peter felt more settled than he had since the snap. His attention half on a serial killer documentary that MJ had chosen and half on the smell of her hair as she rested her head against his shoulder. For the first time since Tony had died, he felt like things might be okay.


End file.
